Various isozymes and mutant enzymes such as phosphoglycerate kinase, isocitrate dehydrogenase and glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase from mouse have been purified. These proteins will be characterized by comparison of their peptide maps and determination of their amino acid sequence differences.